Field of the invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a driving method thereof.
Discussion of Related Art
With the advancement of information technologies, there is increasing demand for display devices as a medium for a user to connect information. Display devices, such as an Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED), a Quantum Dot Display (QDD), and a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), are widely used.
Such a display device includes a display panel having a plurality of subpixels, a driver for outputting a driving signal to drive the display panel, and a power supply unit for supplying power to the driver. A display device may be provided in small, medium, or large size. A display device may have different configurations of display panel, and different driving devices (including periphery devices), and accommodating structures may change according to its size, shape and an application.
Recently, display devices are widely used for various purposes in various conditions. Thus, in an effort to improve the use or driving time, many efforts have been made to reduce power consumption or current consumption.
Conventionally, a display panel is temporarily turned off or luminance is reduced in a display-off period in which an image is not displayed on the display panel to reduce power consumption and improve the use or driving time. In addition, a driving frequency of the display panel may be reduced during the use or driving time.